system_of_knowledgefandomcom-20200216-history
Записки на работы Винера
= Бывший вундеркинд. Детство и юность = http://grachev62.narod.ru/wiener/ex_prodigy.html был период, когда я был тем, кого называют вундеркинд, в полном смысле этого слова, поскольку до двенадцати лет я поступил в колледж, мне не было еще пятнадцати, когда я получил степень бакалавра, и мне еще не исполнилось девятнадцать, когда мне присвоили степень доктора Часть моей работы, возбудившая величайший интерес и любопытство публики, касается того, что я называю кибернетика или наука о процессах управления и передачи информации, где бы они ни происходили, в машинах ли, или в живых организмах отец вместе со своим однокурсником действительно предпринял совершенно дикое путешествие для того, чтобы найти вегетарианское гуманитарное социалистическое общество в Центральной Америке Покинувший родину американец, сознательно ищущий богемных удовольствий, обычно плохо бывает подготовлен к такому переживанию и не сознает его реальной значимости для молодого европейца. Его не вынуждали подчиняться жесткой дисциплине, которая является неотъемлемой частью французского лицея, немецкой гимназии и английской привилегированной частной школы. Он не жаждет всей душой, чтобы ему дали время на свободное развитие между неволей во время обучения и более жестким порабощением, когда он начинает зарабатывать на жизнь в этом мире жесткой конкуренции для меня были характерны две прямо противоположные вещи: отсутствие техники быстрого и точного сложения и умножения и понимание, почему различные законы арифметики – коммутативные, ассоциативные и дистрибутивные – являются истинными. С одной стороны, мое понимание предмета было слишком быстрым, чтобы я тут же мог им манипулировать, а с другой стороны, мое проникновение в природу фундаментальных знаний заходило слишком далеко, чтобы я мог найти объяснения в книге, посвященной манипуляции не могу найти в истории развития моего собственного разума никакого более или менее сильного отличия между стремлением в детстве к детским знаниям и между силой и стремлением в моей взрослой жизни к познанию нового и непознанного Мы путешествовали вторым классом, что было самым дешевым способом путешествовать, какой только могла себе позволить семья с детьми в те дни, когда третий класс был предназначен для очень бедных – средний класс V. В поте лица своего. Кембридж, сентябрь, 1901 – сентябрь, 1903 http://grachev62.narod.ru/wiener/ex_prodigy.html Я вырос в доме, где ценилось знание. Мой отец написал несколько книг, и с самого раннего детства мне знакомы звук пишущей машинки и запах ванночки с клеем Я был всеядным читателем, и к тому времени, когда мне исполнилось восемь лет, я перенапряг свои глаза, поглощая все книги, что встречались мне. Мое внимание привлекали как научные книги из библиотеки отца, так и книги Диккенса, которые мне читала мать, и «Остров сокровищ» («Treasure Island») Стивенсона, и «Арабские ночи», и сочинения Майна Рида. Для меня все эти книги были о захватывающих приключениях, и рассказ о Длинном Джоне Сильвере, и истории из журнала «Св. Николаса» бледнели по сравнению с подлинными описаниями приключений тех естествоиспытателей, которые обнаруживали новые виды диких зверей, птиц и растений в мрачной темноте дождевых лесов и слышали пронзительные крики макао и длиннохвостых попугайчиков. Для полноценности образования тот факт, что каждая идея должна быть понята в момент знакомства с нею, существенным не является. Любой человек, имеющий подлинный ментальный интерес и богатый содержанием интеллект, приобретает многое лишь из того, к полному пониманию чего приходит постепенно через соотнесение с другими, связанными с этим предметом идеями. Человек же, которому необходимо иметь совершенно ясное понимание связи между идеями, преподнесенное ему учителем, лишен жизненно важной черты, столь характерной для ученого. Ученость – это процесс развития, и в то же время – это своего рода искусство таким образом соединять между собою и перетасовывать отдельные вещи, исследуя их через опыт и свойства своей личности, что ничто не остается вне всякой связи с чем-либо еще, а каждая идея становится комментарием ко многим другим. Мой отец понял правильно с самого начала, что мои трудности возникали в связи с тем, что тренировочные упражнения были мне невыносимо скучны. Он решил забрать меня из школы, и предоставить мне возможность заниматься алгеброй вместо арифметики, чтобы дать моему воображению более серьезные задачи и большее вдохновение. То, что начиналось лишь как временная мера, переросло в четкий план образования. В этом плане центральное место принадлежало математике и языкам (особенно латинскому и немецкому). (Нужно попробовать создать с В. такой план) Мое обучение имело как примечательное сходство с тем, через которое прошел Милль, так и важное отличие от него. Обучение Милля было преимущественно классическим, поскольку в то время не было другой альтернативы для получения достойного образования. Поэтому Милль имел более широкое представление о классических предметах, чем я, и с более раннего возраста; но он начал свои занятия математикой намного позже, и его отец был менее авторитетным наставником в этом предмете. Мой же отец еще в ранней юности выказывал выдающиеся математические способности, которые он хотел развить во мне, начиная с того момента, когда мне исполнилось семь лет. Более того, к семилетнему возрасту я уже был способен читать книги по биологии и физике, что намного превосходило то, на что был способен сам отец в таком возрасте, и что было гораздо глубже по содержанию, нежели педантично классифицированная естественная история, доступная для мальчика Милля во время его экскурсий по местности. VI. Забавы вундеркинда дальше, 27.09.2013 в социальном плане я был недоразвитым ребенком я постоянно отвечал заданные уроки дома моему отцу Друг отца - Милюков Мне было почти одиннадцать, и я был пронизан духом неповиновения. У меня была дикая идея (которая так и не обрела никакого реального воплощения даже среди моих близких товарищей) создать организацию среди детей моего возраста, чтобы противостоять власти старших отец решил отправить меня в колледж Тафтс, чтобы не подвергать меня нервному напряжению, которое непременно бы возникло при сдаче вступительных экзаменов в университет Гарвард, и чтобы избежать привлечения ненужного внимания к тому факту, что одиннадцатилетний мальчик поступает в Гарвард Меня приняли в Тафтс на основании отметок из средней школы, а также на основании результатов нескольких легких экзаменов, которые мне пришлось, в основном, сдавать устно Наука не должна быть занудой. Занимается экспериментами с электричеством в колледже (сегодня: электроника, робототехника, искусственный интелект) Одно лето было похоже на другое, те же самые прогулки в поисках грибов, те же самые общие исследования в ботанике, то же самое бродяжничество по окрестностям и то же плавание в пруду Я действительно посещал эти лекции, и был очень рад, когда профессор Джеймс подарил моему отцу свою книгу, представлявшую собой собрание этих лекций. Позже я узнал, что, на самом деле, книга предназначалась мне, но ни Джеймсу, ни моему отцу не хотелось возбудить во мне тщеславие тем, что Джеймс вручил бы подарок мне непосредственно. – у Вихря есть тщеславие. Общение с Наташей и Дашей полезно для него и меня. Наташа правильно уже давно говорит об его избалованности. 31.5.14 – какие-то некрасивые черты начинают проступать в характере В. Хвастливость? Или трусость? Или грусть? Каждый ребенок в процессе приобретения эмоциональной защищенности верит в ценности мира, который его окружает, и, следовательно, начинает жить не с того, что становится революционером, а напротив, законченным консерватором. Он хочет верить, что те, кто его старше, и от кого он зависим в том, чтобы в мире, где он живет, все было правильно организовано и под контролем, являются мудрыми и добрыми. Когда же он обнаруживает, что они не такие, он встает перед проблемой вынужденного одиночества и необходимостью формирования собственных суждений в отношении мира, которому он более не может полностью доверять Независимость происходит от развития, в ходе которого личность обгоняет окружающий его мир. Дальше: X. Не на своем месте. Гарвард, 1909–1910 '''September 30, 2013 http://grachev62.narod.ru/wiener/ex_prodigy.html Может, Элиот и имел ограниченную натуру, присущую жителю Новой Англии, однако его взгляд на мир был взглядом ученого и гражданина мира. Лоуэлл был предан Гарварду и хотел сделать его доступным лишь для правящего класса. – точка зрения Н.В. – не член правящего класса, но ученый и гражданин мира научная работа состоит из чрезвычайно тщательной и точной работы, которая всегда сопровождается регистрацией развития процесса, как графической, так и описательной способ физически восстанавливаться вундеркинд «был ребенком, который значительно отставал от большинства своих сверстников в социальном развитии и в способности адаптироваться в обществе» потерпел неудачу в силу отсутствия зрелости и такта полный и окончательный крах семейных отношений ощущение того, что философия является неотъемлемой частью жизни, искусства и духа приносили мне огромное удовлетворение мое социальное развитие оставалось далеко позади моего интеллектуального роста продолжить: '''XIV. Освобождение. Кембридж, июнь, 1913 – апрель, 1914 http://grachev62.narod.ru/wiener/ex_prodigy.html#pg116 Поехал учиться в Кэмбридж к Б. Расселу: Это была Англия, где богатые жили как в раю, а жизнь бедных очень напоминала ад. Это была Англия, где рабочему человеку было намного труднее стать ученым, чем мексиканскому батраку в настоящее время. Это расслоение и сопровождающий его снобизм, который был проявлением мазохизма со стороны бедных в большей мере, чем проявление садизма со стороны богатых поскольку я навещаю Англию ежегодно, я вижу, что раболепие исчезает, и на передний план выходят отношения, основанные на всеобщем достоинстве и товариществе. Чтобы игнорировать требования общества и отмахнуться от богатств Египта ради научного аскетизма истинного математика, который не примет ни военную, ни промышленную оценку математики за все блага мира, нужно действительно обладать большим мужеством. Тем не менее, это эскапизм в чистом виде, присущий поколению, для которого математика стала скорее сильным лекарством против меняющейся науки и мира, где мы живем, чем слабым наркотиком, потребляемым лотофагами Те же самые идеи, которые могут быть использованы в этом «Чистилище Мудрецов», и известные как теория чисел, являются мощным инструментом для изучения телеграфа, телефона и радио. Неважно, насколько невинен настоящий математик в душе и в своих мотивациях, похоже на то, что он является могущественным фактором в изменении облика общества. Следовательно, он по-настоящему опасен как каптенармус новой научной войны будущего – вот это современная точка зрения (Когда-то я также был хорошим математиком, способным к творчеству в этой области.) Мои еретические высказывания того времени были позже подтверждены работой Геделя, доказавшей, что в любой системе логических постулатов существуют вопросы, на которые невозможно ответить положительно, 172 используя постулаты данной системы. А это значит, если один из ответов сообразуется с изначальными постулатами, можно доказать, что и противоположный ему ответ будет в равной степени сообразен с ними. Такая трактовка проблемы решения делает неясной значительную часть работы, выполненной Уайтхедом и Расселлом в Principia Mathematica. – это значит, что любая логическая система противоречива сам, совершенно независимо от него, также сделал шаг от моей прежней работы по логике к изучению логики машин, и таким образом снова столкнулся с идеями м-ра Тьюринга (В мире науки я ощущая себя в своей среде.) (Музеи математики и физики, вернее, interactive expositions – вот это новое веяние времени, говорит о характере современного производства.) Полезно просматривать хотя бы один TED в день. TED – это все новое в науке и технике. особую радость во мне вызывали посещения Немецкого Музея: музея науки, техники и промышленности. Часть экспонатов были историческими и устарелыми; но музей был мировым лидером в демонстрации методов научных экспериментов, которые посетитель мог проводить сам за защитным стеклом, дергая за веревочки или поворачивая регуляторы. Там были приятные пожилые смотрители, готовые всегда оказать услугу посетителю и продемонстрировать ему любопытные вещи, не выставляемые для общего обозрения. Гильберт был поистине величайшим гением математики, каковых я когда-либо знал. Его экскурсы от теории чисел к алгебре и от интегральных уравнений к основам математики охватывали практически все, что было открыто в математике. Именно в его работе можно было найти полный набор методов и инструментов; тем не менее, он всегда превыше всего ставил фундаментальные идеи. Он был не столько экспертом в манипуляции, сколько великим мыслителем в математике, и его работа была ясной и понятной, потому что ясным и понятным было его видение. Он практически никогда не зависел от чистого эксперимента. новости были печальными и зловещими – так я описал бы атмосферу на Украине, в России, и т.д. Перед большой войной и погромами общее настроение тоски и обреченности у меня вообще не было такта Следуя совету Бертрана Расселла, я учился под руководством Джона Дьюи XVI. Испытание: преподавательская деятельность в Гарварде и университете в штате Мэн. 1915–1917 http://grachev62.narod.ru/wiener/ex_prodigy.html#pg116 способность создавать или разрабатывать методы, которые бы соответствовали требованиям решаемой проблемы под давлением моего отца, я решил поискать работу, связанную не с философией, а с математикой, и мне казалось несколько унизительным регистрировать свое имя в ряде агентств по найму преподавателей Энциклопедисты – компиляторы уже известных идей, но отнюдь не оригинальные мыслители: а как быть с необходимость систематизировать знание, и на основании этого выйти на новый уровень? Война с Германией повлекла за собой проектирование новых видов артиллерии и военного снаряжения. Для каждого вида артиллерийского вооружения и для каждого типа военного снаряжения необходимо было создать совершенно новую таблицу стрельбы и выдать ее непосредственным участникам сражений. Эти таблицы стрельбы состояли из перечня ожидаемой от пушек и другого военного снаряжения дальности стрельбы для каждого угла вертикальной наводки, вместе с поправками на откат лафета, изменение системы при угле вертикальной наводки, на избыточное количество в системе порохового заряда или избыточный вес снаряда, на ветер, давление воздуха в полете, и т. д. Таблицы должны были содержать расчеты вероятных погрешностей для всех исходных данных. Старые методы составления таблиц стрельбы оказались как медленными, так и слишком неточными для современных нужд, и были совершенно непригодны в новой и очень увлекательной сфере – стрельбе по самолетам. Следовательно, возникла срочная необходимость в каждом способном человеке, имеющем математическое образование, чтобы работать на вычислительных машинах, и гражданские лица, такие же, как я, были вынуждены пойти на службу – рост значения науки в войне … в вопросах интерполяции и расчета 224 поправок для исходных баллистических таблиц профессор Блисс из Чикаго великолепно использовал новую теорию функционалов. Таким образом, общественность впервые поняла, что мы, математики, можем играть какую-то роль в этом мире. Конечно, нас еще не рассматривали как волшебников, каковыми считали химика и инженера XVIII. Возвращение к математике '6 октября 2013 г. Чтобы воплотить свою идею о сохранении Гарварда как единого учреждения и колыбели правящего класса, президент Лоуэлл предложил ввести некоторые ограничения относительно числа принимаемых евреев. Всем было дано понять, что это административная мера и попытка противодействовать этому могла привести к тому, что попытавшийся мог опалить свои крылышки Мое поступление в Массачусетский технологический институт означало, что я наконец-то обрел спокойную гавань в том смысле, что мне не надо было больше суетиться в связи с поисками работы, и не надо было больше мучиться, задавая себе вопрос: что мне с собой делать? Все истинные исследования – это азартная игра, где выигрыш бывает каким угодно, только не быстрым Вопрос о неумении держать себя в обществе выглядит крайне незначительным после пятидесяти восьми лет различных жизненных злоключений, когда вдруг '258 понимаешь, что можешь достаточно успешно справляться с ними. Раннее развитие не препятствовало моей продуктивной работе на протяжении достаточно долгого времени, и этот период продуктивности продлился действительно долго. Таким образом, раннее развитие лишь дало мне возможность начать настоящую продуктивную работу на более высоком уровне и тем самым добавило к продуктивным годам моей жизни несколько лет. - Конец Винер Н. = Я – математик = http://grachev62.narod.ru/wiener/i_am_a_mathematician.html Из-за постоянного одиночества, на которое я был обречен благодаря избранной отцом системе воспитания, из меня получился нелюдимый и неуклюжий подросток с весьма неустойчивой психикой – одиночество способствует сомнению, и следовательно психической неустойчивости. Рассел убедил меня, что нельзя заниматься философией математики, не познакомившись более серьезно с самой математикой. – справедливое диалектическое замечание. И наоборот: нельзя заниматься математикой, или чем-то еще серьезным, не углубляясь в общие вопросы, т.е. философию. убедил в необходимости связи математики с физикой. – взаимосвязь любого предмета со всем остальным, в первую очередь – с физическим. Лебег сумел разумным образом распространить понятие длины (т. е. меры) со случая отдельного интервала на случай наиболее сложных точечных множеств, для которых это понятие оказывается еще имеющим смысл Давид Гильберт: необычайно острое абстрактное мышление сочеталось у него с поразительным умением не отрываться от конкретного физического смысла проблемы. Мне хотелось использовать полученные у Рассела навыки абстрактного мышления в области топологии – своеобразной математической дисциплины, имеющей дело с узлами и другими геометрическими образованиями, характеризующимися своими общими свойствами, которые сохраняются при любой сколь угодно значительной деформации пространства, если только в процессе этой деформации не возникает никаких новых разрывов и не совмещаются никакие две ранее отделенные друг от друга точки. Топология включает в себя изучение таких объектов, как, например, известный односторонний лист Мебиуса, который можно получить, вырезав полоску бумаги и склеив концы после поворота одного из них на 180°. С помощью такой ленты можно показать эффектный фокус, предложив кому-нибудь из непосвященных сказать, что произойдет, если в середине такой ленты проколоть отверстие и начать разрезать ленту пополам вдоль всей длины до тех пор, пока разрез не вернется к исходному отверстию. Попробуйте проделать это сами, и вы убедитесь, что, как это ни невероятно, после такого разреза лента вовсе не распадается на два куска, а превращается в вдвое более длинное, но зато вдвое более узкое кольцо, закрученное на 360° вместо исходных 180° высшее назначение математики как раз и состоит в том, чтобы находить скрытый порядок в хаосе, который нас окружает. 31.05.2014 во время своих неоднократных поездок в Англию, я довольно хорошо познакомился с Тейлором. Это любопытный образец типично английского ученого-профессионала с глубокими знаниями, который ведет себя в науке как любитель. Тейлор – известный яхтсмен, у него наружность человека, проводящего большую часть жизни на свежем воздухе, самым замечательным своим достижением он считает изобретение нового типа якоря для яхт – яхтинг – отдых для богатых, для ученых, для мастеровитых Математика – наука молодых. Иначе и не может быть. Занятия математикой – это такая гимнастика ума, для которой нужны вся гибкость и вся выносливость молодости. Жалкое зрелище являет собой человеческая жизнь, в которой короткий расцвет сменяется бесконечной вереницей тусклых, однообразных дней. Если математик хочет избежать этой участи, если он хочет, чтобы его карьера ученого не оказалась медленным спуском вниз, он должен использовать пору расцвета своих творческих сил на поиски такой неизвестной области науки или таких новых задач, которые, обладая достаточным внутренним содержанием и достаточной реальной ценностью, обеспечат ему возможность плодотворно работать в избранном направлении на протяжении всей жизни. Я вытянул счастливый жребий: проблемы, волновавшие меня в юности, так же как большинство вопросов, которые я поднял, начиная свою научную деятельность, до сих пор не утратили остроты; именно поэтому в шестьдесят лет мне нужны все оставшиеся у меня силы, чтобы справиться с требованиями, которые ежеминутно предъявляет мне жизнь Дальше, среда, 9 октября 2013 г. 2. Международный математический конгресс в Страсбурге. 1920 В нормальное время в научном мире существовал обычай, по которому раз в три-четыре года ученые, работающие в одной и той же области – математике, физике, химии, – собирались в каком-нибудь крупном центре, чтобы познакомиться с достижениями друг друга и сообща обсудить наиболее важные проблемы своей науки. Разразившаяся война временно помешала ученым в очередной раз продемонстрировать единство науки, Немцев в виде наказания лишили права участия в конгрессе. В зрелые годы я пришел к выводу, что подобные меры недопустимы в практике международных научных отношений. Возможно, что в противном случае конгресс еще очень долго не мог бы состояться, но, может быть, лучше было согласиться на отсрочку, чем допустить проникновение националистического духа в такое действительно интернациональное учреждение, как международный съезд ученых. В свое оправдание я могу сказать немного: я был молод и занимал такое незначительное положение, что не чувствовал личной ответственности за направление развития мировой науки. Мне представлялся прекрасный случай поехать в Европу не туристом, а ученым – очень скромным, но все-таки ученым, – у кого бы на моем месте хватило духа отказаться? едва ли кто-нибудь из нематематиков в состоянии освоиться с мыслью, что цифры могут представлять собой культурную и эстетическую ценность или иметь какое-нибудь отношение к таким понятиям, как красота, сила, вдохновение математика – один из видов искусства Научно-исследовательская группа нашей кафедры накопила уже немало работ, заслуживающих опубликования; в результате у нас возникло желание издавать свой собственный журнал, и мы взялись за осуществление этого проекта – вначале накопление массы работ, потом – проблемы с их изданием. И уж в самом конце – забота о тиражировании своих работ, о поиске единомышленников. если существует какое-то одно качество, которое отличает действительно талантливого математика от его менее способных коллег, то оно состоит в умении оперировать временными, только ему понятными символами, позволяющими выражать возникающие идеи на некоем условном языке, который нужен лишь на определенный отрезок времени. Если математик не обладает этим умением, он никогда ничего не достигнет, так как сохранить мысль в несформулированном виде абсолютно невозможно Дальше, 4. Европейский период моей жизни. Макс Борн и квантовая теория '''воскресенье, 13 октября 2013 г. Отец Н.В., будучи зав. Кафедрой славянских языков Гардварде, купил ферму где любил заниматься сельским хозяйством В науке часто бывает, что глубина и большая четкость появляющихся новых статей, не содержащих еще каких-либо особенно важных конкретных результатов, свидетельствуют о том, что в ближайшее время в этой области следует ожидать значительного продвижения Планк обнаружил не только то, что излучение имеет температуру, но и то, что связь между этой температурой и характером соответствующего излучения задается определенной формулой, известной в настоящее время как формула Планка. Для того чтобы получить эту формулу, ему пришлось предположить, что излучение может получаться только вполне определенными малыми порциями, которые он назвал квантами. Работа Планка содержала, таким образом, первую формулировку квантовой теории современной физики – это – революционер Статистическая механика Гиббса в это время уже начала заменять детерминизм закономерным индетерминизмом – противоречие в понятиях Нынешняя физика представляет собой ряд отдельных теорий, которые еще ни одному человеку не удалось убедительно согласовать между собой. Кто-то очень хорошо сказал, что современный физик по понедельникам, средам и пятницам – специалист по квантовой теории, а по вторникам, четвергам и субботам – по теории относительности; в воскресенье он уже совсем не специалист, а просто грешник, истово молящийся богу, чтобы он кого-нибудь вразумил, желательно, конечно, его самого, и помог как-нибудь примирить эти две теории '''5. Стипендия Гуггенхейма. Свадебное путешествие в Европу 6. Творческие успехи и радости. 1927–1931 чувствуя, что постоянное переутомление губит его собственное здоровье, Корлисс разом отказался от карьеры инженера и от жизни в современном промышленном городе с его вечной суматохой и толчеей. Он поселился в загородном доме своих родителей и зажил жизнью фермера Преподавание в высшей школе отнимает много сил, а когда, кроме этого, занимаешься еще исследовательской работой, чувствуешь себя загруженным до предела. Чтобы плодотворно заниматься наукой, мне прежде всего нужно иметь возможность обмениваться мыслями с другими учеными. Но это только предварительная часть работы. После того как она завершена, все мое внимание устремляется на то, чтобы изложить свои идеи в сжатой и удобопонятной форме. Тут очень важно, чтобы ничто не мешало и не отвлекало. Лучше всего мне пишется, когда интенсивная умственная работа чередуется с какими-нибудь простыми неинтеллектуальными удовольствиями, т. е. когда часть времени я пишу, а часть брожу по окрестностям, общаюсь со своими друзьями нематематиками, плаваю или валяюсь на берегу реки. Интенсивная исследовательская работа изматывает до предела. Если ученый лишится возможности отдыхать с такой же полнотой, с которой он отдается работе, это сразу же скажется на качестве его статей. чрезмерно напряженный ритм работы и явно недостаточное время для отдыха виной тому, что наиболее талантливые люди, работающие в нашей промышленности, так быстро 109 изнашиваются. Эти проблемы приобрели особую остроту со времени войны. Тогда все считали, что в такое тяжелое время даже мысль об отдыхе равносильна измене. Я убежден, что наше стремление поддерживать ускоренный ритм жизни – чистое безумие; в конце концов это приводит просто к растранжириванию человеческих ресурсов. Университетский профессор, по-настоящему интересующийся своей работой, в значительной степени защищен от бурь внешнего мира Чем преданнее любит изобретатель свое изобретение и чем настойчивее стремится его усовершенствовать, тем гибельнее для него призрачный мир Бюро патентов ЭВМ управляют заводами-автоматами руководитель с настоящей деловой хваткой, нерастраченной энергией и какой-нибудь четкой программой 7. Временный преподаватель Кембриджского университета вторник, 15 октября 2013 г. Н.В. похож на меня – математик и философ. деление науки на различные дисциплины есть не более чем административная условность, нужная лишь для удобства распределения средств и сил. Мы не сомневались, что каждый творчески работающий ученый волен ломать любые перегородки, если это нужно для успеха его работы, и нам обоим было совершенно ясно, что наука должна создаваться объединенными усилиями многих людей 9. Предвестники катастрофы. 1933–1935 Пока я был в Англии, депрессия окончательно захлестнула Соединенные Штаты. К нашему возвращению она вступила в новую фазу; больше нельзя было сомневаться, что тревожные предзнаменования, и раньше не оставлявшие места для иллюзий, оказались пророческими – экономический кризис приводит к войне, а та – к революциям. Принстонский университет охотно распахнул двери перед фон Нейманом, бывшим в детстве чем-то вроде вундеркинда эта склонность к дискретному сделала Шеннона одним из крупнейших ученых нашего века, века электронных вычислительных машин и заводов-автоматов гнет расовых предрассудков Я считал, что превосходство европейской культуры над великой культурой Востока – лишь временный, 156 случайный эпизод в истории человечества, и мечтал самостоятельно познакомиться с особенностями жизни и образа мыслей неевропейских народов. Маргарет сочувствовала моим планам, поскольку расовые и национальные предрассудки всегда были ей так же чужды, как и мне. Даже наших дочерей, хотя они были еще совсем маленькими детьми, мы старательно воспитывали так, чтобы национальные условности не оказывали на них влияния. 10. Китай. Путешествие вокруг света пятница, 18 октября 2013 г. научно-педагогическая работа в Токийском университете поставлена весьма неплохо, но я чувствовал, что 158 здесь уже появилась та косность, которая заражает многие учебные заведения, уверенные в своем ведущем положении в стране. Во всяком случае, профессора Токийского университета смотрели немножко свысока на своих коллег из менее значительных университетов. Любопытно, какой глубокий отпечаток накладывает на людей образование, полученное в чужой стране. У одной китаянки, учившейся в Париже, была такая типично французская походка, что ее можно было узнать за два квартала. Другой маленький, крайне самоуверенный профессор, получивший образование в Германии, внешне только какими-то мелочами отличался от законченного нациста. Многие из профессоров, побывавших в Соединенных Штатах, казались такими же американцами, как мои коллеги на родине, а один преподаватель английского языка, неизменно одетый в костюм из 160 твида, был настоящим оксфордцем не только по манере держаться, но и по своему душевному складу. – это обо мне Отсутствие формального деления на классы позволило Пегги сделать гораздо большие успехи, чем в обычной школе. Она была единственной начинающей ученицей и раньше чем через полгода начала по-настоящему читать. (Benois Mandelbrodt – one of the revolutionaries, in math) p. 167Польский еврей, Мандельбройт приехал учиться в Париж, где его заметил старый добряк Адамар. Благословения Адамара было вполне достаточно, чтобы неизвестного юношу признали все математики – Мандельбройт быстро пошел в гору и сделал блистательную карьеру. Четыре дня мы с ним трудились в поте лица, и в результате родилась наша совместная работа, которую мы доложили на конгрессе в Осло. Во Франции как раз в это время происходила всеобщая забастовка, и Мандельбройт, в принципе, был на стороне бастующих. Мы с Холдейном очень переживали из-за новых конфликтов, которые происходили в Испании. Впоследствии Холдейн предложил свои услуги Испанской республике и отправился туда сражаться за ее освобождение. В Испании его поразила полная неспособность что-либо изменить, которая сопутствовала любым благим начинаниям большинства партий, боровшихся против диктатуры Франко, и он все больше и больше начал склоняться к коммунистам. По словам Холдейна, у них, по крайней мере, была цель и своего рода политика – все эти математики симпатизируют бастующим рабочим и борцам за социализм, против диктатуры фашизма Мои дети вышли из младенческого возраста и постепенно становились нашими товарищами. Они начали свою жизнь, обладая огромным моральным преимуществом, состоявшим в том, что они видели мир в его единстве, без какого бы то ни было разделения на высшие и низшие расы 11. Предвоенные годы. 1936–1939 Себя Н. В. Как видно относит к либералам. чем своеобразнее внутренний мир человека, тем труднее найти врача, который сумел бы ему помочь Фрейд, очевидно, широко экспериментировал на самом себе, не впадая, однако, в то классически пассивное состояние, которое он впоследствии считал необходимым для успеха психоанализа – вот в чем состоит внутренний смысл психо – анализа – в покорности, в приспособление к внешнему миру одна из задач традиционного психоанализа состоит в том, чтобы обратить пациента в мирно пасущуюся корову Я был обвинен в самом тяжком прегрешении пациентов, лечащихся у психиатров, – в неподатливости. Я действительно проявлял строптивость, но самый факт моей строптивости был непосредственным следствием моего жизненного опыта и душевного склада. Потеряв полгода в бесплодных попытках извлечь какую-нибудь пользу из человека, который, по моему глубокому убеждению, так и не понял, что я такое, я с ним расстался Самые различные страны внесли свою лепту в развитие американской науки, включая Финляндию и Китай. Давно приехавшие эмигранты постепенно отвыкали от родного языка (обычно немецкого) и начинали воспринимать американский образ жизни как нечто совершенно естественное. – это объясняет такой расцвет США С. 190 Осень 1938 года была отмечена Мюнхеном и первым из вест-индских ураганов, обрушившихся на Бостон в последние годы. С этого времени мы все жили под гнетом ожидания войны – приближение войны чувствуется обычная арабская цифровая система придает специальное значение числу 10, оправданное только привычкой и не находящее никакого подтверждения в основных законах арифметики. Вместо того чтобы записывать каждое число в виде суммы стольких-то единиц, стольких-то десятков, стольких-то сотен и т. д., мы можем с тем же правом представить целое число в виде суммы единиц, двоек, четверок, восьмерок и т. д. В этом случае вместо десяти цифр, используемых в обычной арифметике, нам понадобятся только две цифры, а именно нуль и единица. Венивар Буш разослал преподавателям МТИ опросный лист, чтобы собрать предложения о наилучшем использования ученых в случае вступления США в войну. Я придерживался в этом вопросе совершенно определенного мнения и был твердо убежден в необходимости научного сотрудничества, которое помогло бы преодолеть барьеры между различными науками и в то же время было бы добровольным, сохраняя за учеными значительную долю инициативы и личной ответственности. Я не питал никакого доверия к планам, осуществление которых требовало почти полного подчинения отдельной личности вышестоящим инстанциям, пользующимся непререкаемым авторитетом 199 и неизбежно ограничивающим работу каждого человека узкими рамками. Поэтому я предлагал такую систему организации, при которой небольшие мобильные объединения ученых, работающих в различных областях, трудятся над разрешением определенного круга проблем (DARPA today). Я предполагал, что, добившись каких-то конкретных результатов, объединение сможет передать их специальной руководящей «группе внедрения» и, обогатившись новыми научными сведениями и опытом совместной работы, в полном составе перейдет к разрешению следующей задачи – как организовать работу ученых я был абсолютно уверен в том, что быстродействующие вычислительные машины недалекого будущего будут электронными и цифровыми. Надо, однако, сказать, что в то время такие идеи стали уже довольно часто встречаться в научной литературе, так что здесь моя точка зрения была лишь одним из проявлений духа эпохи н не был особенно высокого мнения о моем предложении в первую очередь потому, что я не был инженером и до сих пор не собрал ни одной схемы. Буш весьма низко оценивал любую работу, еще не получившую физического воплощения. Сейчас единственным утешением для меня может служить лишь мысль, что я подошел к правильному решению чуть ли не на десять лет раньше создания технических методов, доказавших справедливость моих идей Шеннон любит дискретное и сторонится непрерывного. Он рассматривает дискретные сообщения как последовательность во времени утвердительных и отрицательных ответов, и каждый 228 выбор между «да» или «нет» считает элементом информации. В то же время я, занимаясь теорией непрерывной фильтрации и исходя из точек зрения, казавшихся вначале совершенно отличными от точки зрения Шеннона, пришел к весьма близкому определению единицы количества информации. – Информация – это выбор между + и -. Введя определение понятия количества информации по Шеннону – Винеру (ибо оно в равной мере принадлежит нам обоим), мы совершили радикальный переворот в этой области хочется напомнить об одном чрезвычайно опасном свойстве, которым часто отличаются наиболее талантливые и целеустремленные изобретатели. Люди такого склада обычно стремятся навеки законсервировать технические приемы своей области на том уровне, которого они сами достигли, и проявляют чудеса моральной и интеллектуальной 231 изворотливости, сопротивляясь, а иной раз даже воздвигая непреодолимые препятствия на пути новых работ, основанных на новых оригинальных принципах вся наша жизнь есть непрекращающаяся борьба со смертью всех их интересовали вопросы хранения информации, предназначенной для использования впоследствии, и все пришли к выводу, что слово память ''(широко применяемое в нейрофизиологии и психологии) хорошо подходит для того, чтобы объединить разнообразные методы хранения информации, рассматриваемые в различных областях науки и техники. Все согласились также, что термин ''обратная связь, впервые появившийся в электротехнике и подхваченный специалистами по автоматическому регулированию, правильно описывает многие явления не только в машинах, но и в живых организмах. Наконец, все были согласны измерять количество информации числом ответов типа «да» или «нет» и в конце концов остановились на термине «двоичная единица» или бит'133' для обозначения этой единицы количества информации. Я считаю, что встреча в Принстоне дала жизнь новой науке кибернетике – теории управления и связи в машинах и живых организмах Положение специалиста, который, наподобие Рип Ван Винкля'135', проспал целое десятилетие и, проснувшись, обнаружил, что мир стал иным, очень трудно. Первое, что приходит в голову, – потратить один-два года на изучение перемен, происшедших за это время. В каком-то смысле это вполне возможный, хотя далеко не самый правильный путь. Необходимость поглотить огромное количество нового материала может привести к умственному несварению. К тому же тот, кто догоняет, вынужден вступить в соревнование с людьми младшего поколения, которые овладевали определенной отраслью знания по мере ее развития, т. е. более легким путем, и потому чувствуют себя в этой области, как дома. Рип Ван Винклю тягаться с ними не под силу один из способов не оказаться безнадежно отсталым – это постараться немного забежать вперед, обеспечив себе преимущество в несколько лет и предоставив другим возможность догонять 13. Мексика. 1944 20 октября 2013 г. Большинство наших работ не дало никаких окончательных результатов, но до сих пор сохранило определенный интерес в качестве заготовок для будущего. я был поражен сходством между принципами действия нервной системы и цифровых вычислительных устройств видимое равновесие жизни является активным равновесием, т. е. каждое отклонение от нормы вызывает противоположную реакцию того вида, который мы называем отрицательной обратной связью Информатика имеет прямое отношение к автоматизированному производству. В этом – её революционная роль. С одной стороны, заводы-автоматы грозят полностью заменить машинами тех людей, которые используются сейчас как механические приспособления или как второсортные переключающие или решающие устройства. А с другой стороны, они создают новые потребности в высококвалифицированных профессиональных работниках, которые могли бы так организовать поток операций, чтобы он наилучшим образом соответствовал выполнению каждой отдельной задачи. Заводы-автоматы требуют создания аварийных команд и команд надзора, состоящих из людей особенно высокой квалификации. – это объясняет сущность современной революции. самая существенная особенность войн прошлого состоит в том, что при всей их значительности и при всех гибельных последствиях для тех, кто в них участвовал, они имели более или менее местное значение. Одна страна или одна цивилизация могли погибнуть, но злокачественный процесс разрушения носил все-таки локальный характер – новые расы и новые народы могли поднять факел, оброненный их предшественниками. – атомное оружие – начало глобализации, а именно – глобальных войн. Я не мог относиться с полной серьезностью к заявлениям некоторых великих администраторов от науки, которые утверждали, что ноу-хау, необходимое для создания атомной бомбы, есть чисто американская собственность и что наш возможный враг не сумеет завладеть этим секретом по 261 крайней мере еще несколько лет, в течение которых мы сможем создать новые, еще более разрушительные ноу-хау. Я был знаком не с одним из этих пап и кардиналов, ведающих приложениями науки, и хорошо знал, насколько они недооценивают любого иностранца, в особенности иностранца неевропейского происхождения. При моем широком круге знакомств среди ученых многих национальностей и многих рас я не мог согласиться с мнением, что способности к научной деятельности и нравственная дисциплина являются привилегией людей с белой кожей и английской речью. В обычных условиях мы не думаем о шпионаже, обмане и тому подобных вещах. Настоящему ученому, в частности, эти мысли чужды по самой его природе, ибо, по справедливому замечанию Эйнштейна, в качестве антагониста ученого выступает целый мир, который трудно понять и объяснить, но который не оказывает зловредного сопротивления его объяснениям. «Господь бог изощрен, но не злонамерен»'152'. «история науки и изобретений» Добросовестный ученый обязан задумываться над будущим и высказывать свои соображения, даже когда он обречен на роль Кассандры'153' и ему все равно никто не верит. профсоюзные деятели, попавшие без пересадки с рабочего места на свои посты, настолько задавлены трудными и сложными техническими проблемами, связанными с должностью профсоюзного работника, что не в состоянии оценить ни одно предложение, выходящее за рамки сегодняшних проблем, даже если оно касается будущего их собственного объединения. Профсоюзные руководители отнеслись ко мне очень доброжелательно, но единодушно отказались довести мои идеи до сведения своих подопечных. Еще в одном кругу идея заводов-автоматов встретила вполне благосклонный прием – в кругу руководителей промышленности. Зимой 1949 года в «Обществе по борьбе за передовые методы управления» я прочел лекцию о заводах-автоматах, посвященную техническим возможностям их создания и социальным трудностям, связанным с их появлением; в общих вопросах я нашел поддержку ряда ответственных руководителей, 268 например управляющего фирмой «Ремингтон Ренд Инкорпорейшн». – профсоюзы позади «руководителей промышленности» Первая промышленная революция, происшедшая в начале девятнадцатого века, заменила индивидуума, бывшего до того основным источником двигательной силы, машиной. Основная часть зарплаты современного заводского рабочего вовсе не является компенсацией за затрату определенного количества энергии. Даже если он занимается самым тяжелым физическим трудом, как, например, пудлинговщик, ему платят совсем не за то, что он является двигателем, производящим энергию. На самом деле оплачивается прежде всего его опыт и 269 умение наиболее эффективно применить свою силу в высокоорганизованном производственном процессе. В процессе автоматизации неквалифицированные заводские рабочие, естественно, должны будут постепенно обучаться и подниматься на более высокие производственные ступени. В связи с этим вопрос о возможностях повышения квалификации рабочих приобретает жизненно важное значение – все растущая квалификация рабочего класса 15. Нанси, кибернетика, Париж и после Парижа. 1946–1952 Wednesday, October 23, 2013 Вначале я попробовал найти какое-нибудь греческое слово, имеющее смысл «передающий сообщение», но я знал только слово angelos. В английском языке «angel» – это ангел, т. е. посланник бога. Таким образом, слово angelos ''было уже занято и в моем случае могло только исказить смысл книги. Тогда я стал искать нужное мне слово среди терминов, связанных с областью управления или регулирования. Единственное, что я смог подобрать, было греческое слово ''kubernetes, обозначающее «рулевой», «штурман». Я решил, что, поскольку слово, которое я подыскивал, будет употребляться по-английски, следует отдать предпочтение английскому произношению перед греческим. Так я напал на название«Кибернетика». Позднее я узнал, что еще в начале XIX века это слово использовал во Франции физик Ампер, правда, в социологическом смысле, но в то время мне это было неизвестно – происхождение слова «кибернетика» Важна битва за знание, а не победа. За каждой победой, т. е. за всем, что достигает своего апогея, сразу же наступают «сумерки богов», в которых само понятие победы растворяется в тот самый момент, когда она достигнута Поддерживать связь с внешним миром – это значит получать сообщения из внешнего мира и посылать ответные сообщения. С одной стороны, это значит наблюдать, экспериментировать и учиться, с другой – осуществлять свое влияние на внешний мир так, чтобы наши действия были целенаправлены и эффективны. Экспериментирование по существу есть одна из форм двустороннего общения с внешним миром, в процессе которого мы употребляем исходящие команды для того, чтобы определять условия поступления наблюдений, и одновременно используем поступающие наблюдения, чтобы увеличивать эффективность исходящих команд. Кибернетика замышлялась Н.В. как своего рода универсальная наука. Если мы в состоянии измерить степень причинности (а значительная часть моих работ по теории информации посвящена доказательству того, что это вполне в наших силах), то это происходит только потому, что вселенная представляет собой не абсолютно жесткую структуру, а нечто, допускающее небольшие изменения в различных частях. Тогда, очевидно, можно пронаблюдать, насколько изменения в одной части вызывают изменения в других. с точки зрения кибернетики мир представляет собой некий организм, закрепленный не настолько жестко, чтобы незначительное изменение в какой-либо его части сразу же лишало его присущих ему особенностей, и не настолько свободный, чтобы всякое событие могло произойти столь же легко и просто, как и любое другое. Это мир, которому одинаково чужда окостенелость ньютоновой физики и аморфная податливость состояния максимальной энтропии или тепловой смерти, когда уже не может произойти ничего по-настоящему нового. Это мир Процесса, а не окончательного мертвого равновесия, к которому ведет Процесс, и это вовсе не такой мир, в котором все события заранее предопределены вперед установленной гармонией, существовавшей лишь в воображении Лейбница Я работаю утром, лучше всего сразу после того, как проснусь; к двум часам дня я начинаю остывать, а после того как стемнеет, уже совершенно не могу заниматься творческой работой. Оба мои зятя – инженеры и работают в лаборатории телефонной компании Белла, занимаясь проблемами, имеющими непосредственное отношение к математике, и работой, связанной с приложениями. Таким образом, в моей собственной семье еще раз подтвердился странный генетический закон передачи математических способностей от тестя к зятю, о котором я уже говорил я всерьез занялся работой, которую начал еще в Америке и продолжал в Париже и Мадриде, – писал предыдущий том автобиографии, опубликованный под заглавием «Бывший вундеркинд». Мне приходилось заново переживать свое суровое детство вундеркинда. Работа требовала громадного внутреннего напряжения, но в то же время самый процесс создания книги был наилучшей психотерапией, которую только можно было придумать по этому поводу продолжить: Индия, 1953 Мое стремление поехать в Индию, так же как раньше в Китай и Мексику, было вызвано не просто неугомонным характером или праздным любопытством. Имена индийских математиков все чаще и чаще появлялись 293 в наших научных журналах, и мы все больше нуждались в том, чтобы Восток пришел на помощь Западу, который после двух мировых войн начал обнаруживать признаки интеллектуального и морального упадка. Я был рад возможности взглянуть еще на один отряд, пришедший пополнить международную научную жизнь, и подышать воздухом, которым дышат эти люди лучший и, пожалуй, единственный способ обучать хорошо подготовленных студентов, занимающихся наукой, – это делать что-то вместе с ними «квалифицированные работники» - ведущие кадры индустриализации В толще населения Индии скрыт неисчерпаемый источник неквалифицированной рабочей силы, пригодной лишь для малопроизводительного труда; это создает чрезвычайно благоприятные условия для опустошительной пролетаризации, которая сопровождается здесь еще более страшными бедствиями, чем в Англии в период промышленной революции. Вот почему я сомневаюсь, что Индия возьмет за образец западный путь индустриализации, рассчитанный в основном на массовый фабричный труд. Это один из самых быстрых путей, и он дал бы Индии возможность использовать свое несомненное преимущество, заключающееся в огромном количестве населения. Но я не думаю, что за эти достижения стоит платить человеческими страданиями. Как ни жалок, как ни голоден индийский крестьянин, промышленный город сделает его еще более жалким; он лишит его даже того ничтожного минимума жизненных благ, который при всей бедности обеспечивает крестьянину деревня. Неограниченный рост заводов и фабрик, характерный для девятнадцатого века, уже превратил пригороды больших 307 городов в места, где отвратительным образом сочетаются индийский голод и безысходная тоска Манчестера. – необходимость другого пути для индустриализации Индии, больше как в Китае Заводы-автоматы создают потребность не в дешевой рабочей силе, а в наиболее квалифицированных ученых-инженерах и небольших группах относительно высоко квалифицированных опытных рабочих аварийных команд и команд надзора. Совершенно очевидно, что за несколько десятилетий Индия может обеспечить достаточное количество тех и других, в то же время в этой стране понадобилось бы почти столетие на то, чтобы создать большое количество достаточно квалифицированных рабочих, которые были бы в состоянии обеспечить себе мало-мальски достойное существование – идея автоматизации производства. Это – революционная сторона Н.В. Моя дисциплинированность была той самодисциплиной, к которой ребенком приучил меня отец. Человек, обладающий от природы деятельным и пытливым умом, легко может растратить силы на пустяки, которыми не стоит заниматься. Я чрезвычайно высоко ценю свои ранние знакомства с людьми, обладающими выдающимся интеллектом, и хотя другие связи могли совершенно иным путем привести меня к науке, отсутствие всяких контактов превратило бы меня в беспомощного чудака. Я знаю много случаев, когда относительная бедность научных связей если не оказалась совершенно губительной, то, во всяком случае, нанесла чувствительный урон. Ни широкая публика, ни великие администраторы не понимают внутренних процессов развития науки, но те и другие видят, как сильно она влияет на судьбы мира, и боятся ее. – наука есть революционная сила Конец книги вторник, 3 июня 2014 г. = Кибернетика, или управление и связь в животном и машине = http://grachev62.narod.ru/cybern/contents.htm Винер Н., 1947 Д-р Розенблют всегда настойчиво утверждал, что действенное изучение этих белых пятен на карте науки может быть предпринято только коллективом ученых, каждый из которых, будучи специалистом в своей области, должен быть, однако, основательно знаком с областями науки своих коллег. При этом необходимо, чтобы все привыкли работать совместно, зная склад ума другого, оценивая значение новых идей коллеги, прежде чем эти идеи будут точно сформулированы. От математика не требуется умения провести физиологический эксперимент, но он должен уметь понимать такой эксперимент, уметь подвергнуть его критике и уметь предложить новый эксперимент. От физиолога не требуется умения доказать определенную математическую c.45 'теорему, но физиолог должен быть в состоянии понять ее значение для физиологии и указать математику направление поисков. В течение многих лет мы мечтали об обществе независимых ученых, работающих вместе в одной из этих неисследованных областей науки, и не под началом какого-нибудь высокопоставленного администратора, а объединенных желанием, даже духовной необходимостью, понимать науку как нечто целое и передавать друг другу силу такого понимания Когда мы хотим, чтобы некоторое устройство выполняло заданное движение, разница между заданным и фактическим движением используется как новый входной сигнал, заставляющий регулируемую часть устройства двигаться так, чтобы фактическое движение устройства все более приближалось к заданному. Как количество информации в системе есть мера организованности системы, точно так же энтропия системы есть мера дезорганизованности системы; одно равно другому, взятому с обратным знаком. исторические корни настоящего положения вещей станут яснее, если вспомнить, что I промышленная революция – революция “темных сатанинских фабрик”'28 – была обесценением человеческих рук вследствие конкуренции машин. Любая заработная плата, на которую мог бы прожить землекоп в Соединенных Штатах, будет слишком высока, чтобы позволить ему конкурировать с экскаватором. Современная промышленная революция должна обесценить человеческий мозг, по крайней мере в его наиболее простых и рутинных функциях. Разумеется, подобно тому, как квалифицированный плотник, квалифицированный механик или квалифицированный портной пережили так или иначе I промышленную революцию, квалифицированный ученый и квалифицированный администратор могут пережить и вторую. Но представим себе, что вторая революция завершена. Тогда средний человек со средними или еще меньшими способностями не сможет предложить для продажи ничего, за что стоило бы платить деньги. – современный этап промышленной революции – автоматизация простых и средних умственных операций. Основное поле человеческой деятельности становится «творчество». Выход один – построить общество, основанное на человеческих ценностях, отличных от купли-продажи. Для строительства такого общества потребуется большая подготовка и большая борьба, которая при благоприятных обстоятельствах может вестись в идейной плоскости, а в противном случае – кто знает как? я счел своим долгом передать мои сведения и мое понимание положения тем, кто активно заинтересован условиями и будущим труда, т.е. профсоюзам. Я принял меры к установлению контактов с одним-двумя лицами из руководства Конгресса производственных профсоюзов. Они выслушали меня с большим пониманием и сочувствием. Более этого ни я, ни они сделать не смогли. По их мнению, как и по моим предыдущим наблюдениям и сведениям, профсоюзы и рабочее движение в Соединенных Штатах и в Англии находятся в руках группы весьма ограниченных лиц, хорошо разбирающихся в специальных вопросах деятельности цеховых старост и борьбы за заработную плату и условия работы, но совершенно не подготовленных для занятия большими политическими, техническими, социологическими и экономическими проблемами, касающимися самого существования труда. Причины ясны. Профсоюзный работник, переходя от напряженной жизни рабочего к напряженной жизни администратора, обычно лишен возможности получить широкое образование. Тех же, кто имеет такое образование, обычно не привлекает карьера профсоюзного деятеля Идеи каждой эпохи отражаются в ее технике. Инженерами древности были землемеры, астрономы и мореплаватели; инженерами XVII и начала XVIII столетия – часовщики и шлифовальщики линз. Как и в древности, ремесленники создавали свои инструменты по образу небесных светил. Ведь часы не что иное, как карманный планетарий, движущийся в силу необходимости, подобно небесным сферам, а если в часах играет некоторую роль трение и рассеяние энергии, то это явления нужно устранить, чтобы движение стрелок было по возможности периодическим и правильным. Основным практическим результатом этой техники, основанной на идеях Гюйгенса и Ньютона, была эпоха мореплавания, когда впервые стало возможно вычислять долготы с приемлемой точностью, и торговля с заокеанскими странами, бывшая чем-то случайным и рискованным, превратилась в правильно поставленное предприятие. Это была техника коммерсантов. Купца сменил фабрикант, а место хронометра заняла паровая машина. От машины Ньюкомена почти до настоящего времени основной областью техники было исследование первичных двигателей. Тепло было превращено в полезную энергию вращения и поступательного движения, а физика Ньютона была дополнена физикой Румфорда, Карно и Джоуля Если XVII столетие и начало XVIII столетия – века часов, а конец XVIII и все XIX столетие – века паровых машин, то настоящее время есть век связи и управления – автоматизация управления. Совершенно новый революционный субъект. в наше время исследование автоматов – из металла или из плоти – представляет собой отрасль техники связи, и фундаментальными понятиями являются понятия сообщения, количества помех, или “шума” (термин, перенятый у инженера-телефониста), количества информации, методов кодирования и т.д. Один из выводов настоящей книги состоит в том, что всякий организм скрепляется наличием средств приобретения, использования, хранения и передачи информации. В обществе, слишком большом для прямого контакта между его членами, эти средства суть пресса (книги и газеты), радио, телефонная связь, телеграф, почта, театр, кино, школы и церковь. повсюду на средства связи налагается тройное ограничение: исключение менее выгодных средств в пользу более выгодных; то обстоятельство, что средства связи находятся в руках очень ограниченного класса богатых людей и потому, естественно, выражают мнения этого класса; и, наконец, то обстоятельство, что средства связи, как один из основных путей к политической и личной власти, привлекают прежде всего всех тех, кто стремится к такой власти наша способность управлять c.245 '''окружающей нас материальной средой намного обогнала нашу способность управлять окружающей нас общественной средой и понимать ее. Поэтому они считают, что основная задача ближайшего будущего – распространить на области антропологии, социологии и экономики методы естественных наук с целью достижения таких же успехов в социальных областях Все большие успехи точных наук связаны с такими областями, где явление отделено достаточно резко от наблюдателя… В общественных науках связь между наблюдаемым явлением и наблюдателем очень трудно свести к минимуму. С одной стороны, наблюдатель может оказывать значительное влияние на явление, привлекшее его внимание. При всем уважении к разуму, умению и честности намерений моих друзей-антропологов, я не могу поверить, что любое исследованное ими сообщество останется тем же самым после этого исследования… ученый-социолог не может взирать на свои объекты с холодных высот вечности и вездесущности – партийность в любой общественной науке, деятельности. будут ли наши исследования в общественных науках статистическими или динамическими – а они должны быть и теми и другими '''IX. ОБ ОБУЧАЮЩИХСЯ И САМОВОСПРОИЗВОДЯЩИХСЯ МАШИНАХ К числу явлений, которые мы считаем характерными для живых систем, относится способность обучаться и способность воспроизводить самих себя могут ли созданные человеком машины обучаться и могут ли они воспроизводить самих себя? Мы попытаемся показать, что они действительно могут и то и другое Когда Наполеон сражался с австрийцами в Италии, его успех был обусловлен отчасти тем, что ему было известно ограниченное и традиционное военное мышление австрийцев. С полным основанием он мог полагать, что они не способны использовать новые, требующие решительных действий методы войны, введенные солдатами французской революции. Когда затем Нельсон сражался с объединенными флотами континентальной Европы, у него было то преимущество, что он командовал флотом, господствовавшим на морях в течение многих лет и выработавшим методы мышления, недоступные, как ему было хорошо известно, для противников. Если бы адмирал вместо того, чтобы полностью использовать это преимущество, действовал осторожно, исходя из допущения, что противник имеет такой же военно-морской опыт, он возможно, выиграл бы в конце концов войну, но не смог бы одержать столь быструю и решительную победу и установить непроницаемую морскую блокаду, которая в конечном счете привела к падению Наполеона. Итак, в обоих случаях руководящим принципом была известная репутация командира и его противников, проявившаяся статистически в их прошлых действиях, а не стремление проводить совершенную игру против совершенного противника http://grachev62.narod.ru/cybern/append_2.htm Если вы попытаетесь построить атомный реактор или атомную бомбу слишком малых размеров или зажечь большое лубовое полено одной спичкой, вы убедитесь, что всякая запущенная вами атомная или химическая реакция угаснет, как только будет удален ее возбудитель, и никогда не будет расти или оставаться на одном уровне. Лишь когда воспламенитель достигнет определенной величины, или в атомном реакторе соберется определенное количество молекул, или масса изотопа урана достигнет определенного взрывного размера, положение изменится, и мы увидим не только мимолетные и неполные процессы. Точно так же действительно существенные и активные явления жизни и обучения начинаются лишь после того, как организм достигнет некоторой критической ступени сложности; и хотя эта сложность, вероятно, достижима при помощи чисто механических, не слишком трудных средств, тем не менее потребуется предельное их напряжение http://grachev62.narod.ru/cybern/append_3.htm Вопрос. Каково Ваше мнение относительно возможности развития математики при помощи машин? Можем ли мы ожидать, что таким путем будут открыты новые теоремы или созданы новые доказательства уже существующих? Ответ. В настоящее время уже созданы такие машины, которые не только производят сложные вычислительные операции, но также способны проверять и исправлять программу, составленную для этих машин. Можно поэтому сказать, что такие машины, в прямом смысле этого слова, сами себя обучают. Ныне идет работа по созданию таких машин, которые имеют возможность сами открывать новые теоремы из области геометрии или логики. В таком направлении работает, например, д-р Соломон из фирмы ИБМ. Принцип действия таких машин заключается в том, что различные доказательства связываются между собой па основе некоторых заранее установленных критериев. Машина сохраняет только те доказательства, которые этим критериям лучше других соответствуют, и отбрасывает все остальные. Здесь возникает важная проблема, которая интересна с философской стороны. А именно: какое c.315 соотношение существует между индуктивной и дедуктивной логикой? – вопрос не решенный. Project “Halo” Вопрос. Известно, что у живых организмов существуют функции, которые с успехом используются в технических устройствах, например принцип обратной связи в автоматике. Каково Ваше мнение, есть ли еще какие-нибудь принципы такого рода? Ответ. Паши нынешние автоматические машины отличаются тем, что они могут правильно работать лишь в том случае, если они получают от человека необходимую им информацию и в самой точной форме. Это означает, что характер информации, вводимой в машину, в общем смысле должен быть точно и заранее известен человеку. Живые организмы, наоборот, развивают необходимую им информацию благодаря постоянному взаимодействию с природой. Это означает, что возникновение информации в живых организмах есть исторически развивающийся процесс. Мне бы хотелось еще раз подчеркнуть, что речь здесь идет именно о c.316 взаимодействии и обмене с окружающей средой. Можно сказать, что живые организмы сами себя организуют. Как уже было показано в моих работах, о которых я рассказывал на докладе в Политехническом музее в Москве, такие явления самоорганизации имеют место и в технических устройствах. Примером могут служить электрические генераторы, имеющие несколько различных частот; будучи укрепленными на одной оси, они автоматически принуждаются генерировать на вполне определенной резонансной частоте. Как показал недавно состоявшийся в Москве I конгресс ИФАК, человек в настоящее время уже в состоянии конструировать такие самоорганизующиеся машины. Это представляет собой новую главу в истории техники Вопрос. Успехи кибернетики настолько значительны, что в последнее время появились суждения о том, что машина якобы может полностью заменить человека. Каково Ваше мнение по этой проблеме? Ответ. Различие между человеком и машиной, прежде всего, заключается в том, что в организме человека число элементов по порядку величин во много раз больше, чем обладает машина. Из этого непосредственно вытекает, что организация элементов в организме настолько сложна, что при помощи наших современных логических средств мы не можем еще овладеть этой сложностью. Я бы даже не решился сейчас дать определение понятия “сложность”. Помимо этого количественного различия, существует еще качественное отличие. Преимущество человека состоит в его гибкости, в его умении работать с неточными идеями. Это означает, что человек обладает фантазией, другими словами, он создает понятие. Преимущества машин – в скорости и точности. = Человеческое использование человеческих существ: = = Кибернетика и общество = http://grachev62.narod.ru/wiener/the_human_use_of_human_beings.html Винер Н. Введение Гиббсом вероятности в физику произошло задолго до того, как появилась адекватная теория того рода вероятностей, которые ему требовались. Однако я убежден, что вследствие всех этих нововведений именно Гиббсу, а не Альберту Эйнштейну, Вернеру Гейзенбергу или Максу Планку мы должны приписать первую великую революцию в физике XX века Результатом этой революции явилось то, что теперь физика больше не претендует иметь дело с тем, что произойдет всегда, а только с тем, что произойдет с преобладающей степенью вероятности. признание наличия в мире элемента неполного детерминизма, почти иррациональности законы в сложных системах имеют статистический характер По мере того как возрастает энтропия, Вселенная и все замкнутые системы во Вселенной, естественно, имеют тенденцию к изнашиванию и потере своей определенности и стремятся от наименее вероятного состояния к более вероятному, от состояния организации и дифференциации, где существуют различия и формы, к состоянию хаоса и единообразия. Во Вселенной Гиббса порядок наименее вероятен, а хаос наиболее вероятен. Однако в то время как Вселенной в целом, если действительно существует Вселенная как целое, присуща тенденция к гибели, то в локальных мирах направление развития, по-видимому, противоположно направлению развития Вселенной в целом, и в них наличествует ограниченная и временная тенденция к росту организованности. Жизнь находит себе приют в некоторых из этих миров. Именно исходя из этих позиций начала свое развитие наука кибернетика Информация – это обозначение содержания, полученного из внешнего мира в процессе нашего приспособления к нему и приспосабливания к нему наших чувств. Процесс получения и использования информации является процессом нашего приспособления к случайностям внешней среды и нашей жизнедеятельности в этой среде. Потребности и сложность современной жизни предъявляют гораздо б''о''льшие, чем когда-либо раньше, требования к этому процессу информации, и наша пресса, наши музеи, научные лаборатории, университеты, библиотеки и учебники должны удовлетворить потребности этого процесса, так как в противном случае они не выполнят своего назначения. Действенно жить – это значит жить, располагая правильной информацией. В согласном ходе часов, установленных на одно и то же время, Лейбниц усматривал образец предустановленной гармонии своих монад. Ибо техника, воплощенная в автоматах его времени, была техникой 17 часовых мастеров ГЛАВА II ПРОГРЕСС И ЭНТРОПИЯ Подобно живому организму, машина представляет собой, как я уже сказал, устройство, которое временно и в ограниченных рамках, по-видимому, противодействует общей тенденции к возрастанию энтропии. Благодаря своей способности принимать решения машина может создать вокруг себя локальную зону организации в мире, общей тенденцией которого является разрушение. обратная связь есть метод управления системой путем включения в нее результатов предшествующего выполнения ею своих задач – для этого, надо понять вначале, что было усвоено на предыдущем уроке, и отталкиваясь от этого идти дальше ГЛАВА IX ПЕРВАЯ И ВТОРАЯ ПРОМЫШЛЕННЫЕ РЕВОЛЮЦИИ http://grachev62.narod.ru/wiener/the_human_use_of_human_beings.html первое воздействие машины на человеческую культуру известно под названием промышленной революции, которая имела дело с машиной исключительно в качестве альтернативы человеческим мускулам авангард ремесленников периода промышленной революции состоял, с одной стороны, из часовых дел мастеров, которые использовали новую математику Ньютона в конструкциях своих маятников и балансиров часового механизма, и, с другой стороны, из мастеров по изготовлению оптических приборов, главным образом секстантов и телескопов развитие навигации и создание необходимых для нее приборов следует рассматривать как первые ростки промышленной революции, появившиеся до того, как 139 началась сама промышленная революция. Эта последняя начинается с изобретения паровой машины промышленная революция до настоящего времени шла по линии замены человека и животного как источника энергии машинами, не затрагивая в какой-либо значительной степени другие человеческие функции быстродействующая вычислительная машина – это в основном логическая машина, противопоставляющая различные предложения друг другу и выводящая из них некоторые следствия Вычислительная машина – это система управления автоматизированным производством. Имеет входящие сигналы и исходящие. возможные области, в которые новая промышленная революция способна проникнуть, являются очень широкими и включают всякий труд, выполняющий решения низкого уровня, почти так же, как вытесненный машиной предыдущей промышленной революции труд включал любые стороны человеческой энергии Технический персонал, состоящий, например, из математиков, физиков, очень опытных радиолюбителей, быстро превратившихся в квалифицированных инженеров-энергетиков, проектировавших радар, пригоден и для подобной задачи проектирования автоматических машин. Каковы могут быть ее экономические и социальные последствия? Во-первых, мы можем ожидать резкого падения и окончательного прекращения спроса на такого рода фабричный труд, который выполняет исключительно однообразную урочную работу. В конечном счете ликвидация чрезвычайно неинтересных однообразных урочных заданий может принести пользу и послужить источником досуга, необходимого для всестороннего культурного развития человека. человеческие процессы уподобляются играм с не до конца определенными правилами и, кроме того, с правилами, которые сами являются функциями времени. По сути, компьютеры берут на себя функцию управления производством в человеческом обществе Чувство трагедии состоит в том, что мир не является приятным маленьким гнездышком, созданным для нашей защиты, а огромной и в основном враждебной средой, где мы можем добиваться чего-либо большого, только оказывая открытое неповиновение богам, и что это неповиновение неизбежно влечет за собой кару. Это опасный мир, где нет безопасности, за исключением некой негативной безопасности смирения и умеренных стремлений. Конец книги = Голова = http://grachev62.narod.ru/wiener/brain.htm Грачев М.Н. мучительно наблюдать ничем не прикрытую агонию чужой души – аналогично с оргазмом Рассказ о функции мозга в жизни человека 10.12.2013 18:26:26 = Норберт Винер и его философская концепция = http://grachev62.narod.ru/wiener/n03_94st.html ГРАЧЕВ Михаил Николаевич именно с кибернетикой Винера во многом связаны формирование неклассической и неоклассической моделей мироздания, преодоление механицизма существовавших прежде концепций и возникновение одной из разновидностей современной общенаучной методологии изучения сложных развивающихся объектов окружающего мира – многоуровневых, иерархических и, как правило, самоорганизующихся систем различной природы Концепция вероятностной Вселенной – начало в квантовой теории. к представлениям Винера об общих закономерностях самоорганизации открытых систем, ставших сегодня предметом новой области междисциплинарных исследований – синергетики, становление которой в ее нынешнем понимании связано с именами И. Пригожина и Г. Хакена. к представлениям Винера об общих закономерностях самоорганизации открытых систем, ставших сегодня предметом новой области междисциплинарных исследований – синергетики, становление которой в ее нынешнем понимании связано с именами И. Пригожина и Г. Хакена. КИБЕРНЕТИЧЕСКИЙ ПОДХОД И СИСТЕМА ФИЛОСОФСКИХ ВЗГЛЯДОВ НОРБЕРТА ВИНЕРА http://grachev62.narod.ru/Grachev/n02_94ar.html Официальной датой рождения новой отрасли науки считается 1948 год – время выхода в свет книги Н. Винера “Кибернетика, или управление и связь в животном и машине” Методологическую основу исследования составляют общенаучные методы, связанные с системно-генетическими представлениями о присхождении, становлении и развитии исследуемого объекта. Использованы конструктивные, с точки зрения автора, положения философско-методологических концепций и установок выдающихся ученых ХХ века – Л. фон Берталанфи, Н. Бора, М. Борна, В. Гейзенберга, А.Н. Колмогорова, Дж. фон Неймана, И.П. Павлова, М. Планка, И.Р. Пригожина, Б. Рассела, Н. Рашевского, А.Н. Уайтхеда, Г. Хакена, а также разработки польской кибернетической школы (Г.Греневский, О.Ланге). – это все ученые с которыми необходимо познакомиться однонаправленность во времени необратимых термодинамических и биологических процессов два понятия – энтропия и информация – по сути являются центральными как в вероятностной концепции мироздания, так и в кибернетике основоположник кибернетики убедительно показывает, что “первая промышленная революция” привела к обесценению тяжелого физического и монотонного ручного труда человека вследствие конкуренции со стороны машин. Современная научно-техническая революция, положив начало избавлению людей от видов деятельности, связанных с постоянным выполнением простых и однообразных умственных операций, представляющих собой “на самом деле труд, не свойственный человеку”'21', в то же время должна, по мысли Винера, обесценить человеческий мозг, по крайней мере в его наиболее простых и c.18 рутинных функциях может привести как к всплеску безработицы, вызванной резким снижением спроса на неквалифицированную “интеллектуальную” рабочую силу, так и к неизбежному появлению новых специальностей, росту числа специалистов в области программирования и обслуживания вычислительной техники. Время подтвердило правильность второго прогноза основоположника кибернетики: в течение последних двух-трех десятилетий под воздействием научно-технической революции в экономике ряда развитых стран произошли структурные изменения, в результате которых на лидирующие позиции вместо тяжелой промышленности выдвинулись новые наукоемкие отрасли. Это сопровождалось широкой компьютеризацией всего производственного комплекса, появлением разветвленных информационных систем, бурным развитием “индустрии знаний” и сферы услуг – процессами, обусловившими относительно плавное перераспределение рабочей силы проявляется сформулированный Винером общекибернетический принцип, который заключается в том, что “для каждой организации существует верхняя граница ее размера, выше которой она не будет действовать”'25'. Когда численность коллектива достигает нескольких сотен человек, эффективное управление предприятием может быть обеспечено лишь путем формирования иерархической организационной структуры, что на деле ведет к отчуждению от работников управленческих функций, ограничению реального самоуправления и потере его очевидных преимуществ, сравнительно легко реализуемых в небольшом коллективе. = Мое отношение к кибернетике. Ее прошлое и будущее = http://grachev62.narod.ru/wiener/w58.htm Винер Н. Самоорганизующиеся системы Идет от чистой математики к вычислительным машинам, необходимым для Второй мировой войны. Затем к философии (общим вопросам) связь и управление неотделимы друг от друга как и машине, так и в живом организме – для того, чтобы управлять, необходима обратная связь. Это как раз то, чего не было в плановой экономике СССР. Связь и управления неотделимы друг от друга в человеческом обществе. Поэтому, демократия и механизм обратной связи необходимы в плановом хозяйстве. Дальше встал вопрос о «синергетике». Что это? Вики: Синерге́тика (от греч. συν- — приставка со значением совместности и ἔργον «деятельность»), или теория сложных систем1 — междисциплинарноенаправление науки, изучающее общие закономерности явлений и процессов в сложных неравновесных системах (физических, химических, биологических, экологических, социальных и других) на основе присущих им принципов самоорганизации2. Синергетика является междисциплинарным подходом, поскольку принципы, управляющие процессами самоорганизации, представляются одними и теми же безотносительно природы систем, и для их описания должен быть пригоден общий математический аппарат. Феномен появления структур часто трактуется синергетикой как всеобщий механизм повсеместно наблюдаемого в природе направления эволюции: от элементарного и примитивного — к сложносоставному и более совершенному. С мировоззренческой точки зрения синергетику иногда позиционируют как«глобальный эволюционизм» или «универсальную теорию эволюции», дающую единую основу для описания механизмов возникновения любых новаций, подобно тому, как некогда кибернетика определялась, как «универсальная теория управления», одинаково пригодная для описания любых операций регулирования и оптимизации: в природе, в технике, в обществе и т. д. Виннер: Таким образом, кибернетика приводит меня к целой группе проблем, касающихся организации, и именно в этих областях лежит, я думаю, существенная часть ее будущего. Я уже упоминал о проблеме самоорганизующихся систем. https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=norbert+wiener+documentary https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hiUl3He4qE “circular causality” – a feedback on the input Norbert Weiner defines information as “negative entropy”, i.e. an increase of order in a system. “In order to see the same reality, people must share the same mental maps in their heads” The most common, general shape in the universe is the vortex. The Universe is a recursively defined geometrical object How do vortices emerge from turbulence? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzW8xkF_DnI A cool short summary of N. Weiner https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWa8OGRAVU8 Quotes of Norbert Weiner “What most experimenters take for granted before they begin their experiments is infinitely more interesting than any results to which their experiments lead.” “The idea that information can be stored in a changing world without an overwhelming depreciation of its value is false” “The modern physicist is a quantum theorist on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and a student of gravitational relativity theory on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. On Sunday, he is praying” = Наука и общество = http://grachev62.narod.ru/wiener/science_and_society.html Винер Н. Но летопись геологической истории так же наглядно говорит о вымерших расах, как наш опыт свидетельствует об умерших индивидах. Нужно быть очень смелым человеком, чтобы с полной уверенностью сказать, что человечество в будущем не ожидает такая же судьба или даже что всякая жизнь не исчезнет в результате какой-нибудь космической катастрофы через многие миллионы лет. знание является достойной целью, и его c.270 опытом и интуицией в выборе идей и методов, способных продвинуть дальше это знание человеческая деятельность наилучшим образом осуществляется при подчинении человека ее внутренней логике Category:Кибернетика Category:Leaders in knowledge as the main productive force